Pirates in Name
by winterslegend
Summary: Relena Peacecraft is unhappily betrothed the wealthy Trieze Kushrenada, but one night, a stealthy assassin with unruly brown hair and Prussian eyes kidnaps Relena and ignites a tapestry of adventure and feelings she never knew existed.
1. disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters within. I have forgotten to put a disclaimer before each chapter and do not wish to reload all the chapter over again so this shall be my disclaimer for all of my chapters. The plot line is mine, the name Hurricane is from FF7 (best game ever!!), it is used minimally and no character from FF7 is used in this story.

I humbly ask for reviews because I do wish to get feed back from all you good people whether it be good or bad but please, if it's bad, try to make it helpful to my writing at least.

Thank you.


	2. chapter 1

Relena Peacecraft, to soon to be Mrs. Treize Kushrenada, the richest democrat on this side of the earth (the richest man is the Emperor of the Imperial City). Brushing her hair with the pearl and diamond studded comb she sighed.

She hated it here, and she hated Treize. It wasn't that he was a bad man really; he was just very standoffish and not very nice. He didn't know how to be nice; he could be suave, genteel and ruthless… but not nice. It was rumored Trieze's last wife killed herself because she couldn't take living with him anymore… she wasn't much older then Relena. Shuddering she slipped on her gown with the help of her servants she got ready to meet with Trieze's family.

The dress was a blood red satin with black and gold trimmings. Her black shift showed through the seams and her hair was swept up in an up do held by ruby pins.

Rubies and diamonds adorned her neck, wrists, fingers and even her sewn into her dress. She had once inquired about how much a dress like this would cost and it added up to nearly 3 millions dollars! And that was just this one dress.

Once at the grand waiting room she saw Cosmos, Treize's General, just leaving. When he saw her he touched his mouth once and smiled at her "My lady. Your fiancée is waiting within for you. His family isn't here just yet and might I say you look absolutely ravishing."

Relena forced a kind smile on her face, something about him really unnerved her. If he noticed her smile was forced he didn't act it, Cosmos just opened the door for her and closed it after her.

Treize was sitting on a large down chair sipping a brandy, without turning he greeted her "Ah, my lovely. Come sit and have a drink with me."

Relena sat next to him on the other overstuffed chair and looked around for a servant but didn't see one, that was odd. Usually there was a servant or two waiting to serve them.

Treize rang a tiny bell and Emily, a maid, came in and curtsied "My Lord and Lady. Is there anything you wish for me to get you?"

Relena smiled at the maid "Emily, would you be so kind as to get a cup of tea? You know the way I like it. Thank you."

Treize spoke again; his voice bored "You really are too kind to those servants. No better than peasants really."

Relena forced herself to be impassive so he wouldn't see her scowl 'Well you don't know how to be kind or the rewards of it do you?' But her anger towards him was evident because, unlike her face, her body was still rigid. When her tea came and she stirred the sugar in the tea and the spoon clanged against the sides so much it would have broken in her hands had the door not burst open and the teacup dropped and promptly shattered on the floor.

Relena looked back and saw Treize's mother wrapped in fur and pearls come in. "Treize!!!" Relena flinched and saw Treize flinch as well, it was the one thing they shared… a loathing towards his mother. Behind Mrs. Kushrenada was his sisters followed. Four sisters in all, three of them were fine but the fourth was a witch.

The fourth was the eldest and she acted just like her mother. All of them were dressed in rich gowns, richer than Relena's ruby studded dress.

Mrs. Kushrenada looked around the room and spotted the couple, sitting on the couch across the two large chairs she beamed at them.

"Treize! Relena! So good to see you again." Her four daughters sat on the couch next to her and smiled at them, their smiles plastic.

As a girl she had always thought she had perfect teeth, she remembered wondering how anyone could have such perfect teeth. It was only recently that she discovered that all the teeth were fake. Just like her mother in law.

Relena gave them her own smile, trying to make it as sincere as possible "Ladies, you all look lovely."

Mrs. Kushrenada smiled at her though it seemed she was baring her teeth at her.

The reason Relena loathed her was because she was selfish, she didn't think of anyone but herself, the reason her daughters were decked out in jewels was not because they wanted it (which they did but that was a bonus) but because she wanted to make sure everyone knew they were rich. And this social call, it was because she wanted to remind everyone she was related to _the_ Treize Kushrenada. And the blinding smiles were so she could show off her million-dollar surgery, the teeth job and lip enhancers. At the moment she wore at least six diamond rings that made Relena's million-dollar diamond engagement ring seem like a fleck of dust in comparison.

The dinner went just as Relena expected it, tea in the indoor garden then a walk through the rose garden mazes, which were Treize's pride and joy, then dinner in the rose garden gazebo and finally ending with the exchange of gifts.

Relena sat quietly opening her five gifts from her five present in laws and watched her sister-in-laws. She had gotten each a crystal jewelry box that was studded with each of there own birthstone. In the sunlight it blazed like a solid torch. The precious gems giving off their own light too lit up the gazebo with rainbows. Even the eldest sister, Melanie, was impressed.

For Trieze's mother she got her a rose hair comb cut from a giant diamond, the whole thing, the rose, the body of the comb and the teeth of the comb was cut straight from the diamond.

"There are only two in the whole world, one is here in your hands, and the other… belongs to the Empress of the Imperial City."

Relena knew it was the perfect gift not because of the beauty of it but because of the prestige she would get from showing it off.

The entire Kushrenada family was shocked into silence.

Only Treize showed something other than shock and that was amusement "Well mother. She certainly knows how to give gifts wouldn't you say?"

Mrs. Kushrenada looked up at her "Oh my dear! It's absolutely perfect!"

Relena smiled warmly but inside she was seething 'I know it was perfect you old gold digging hag.'

Mrs. Kushrenada went over to her and handed it to her "Could you put it on?" she asked.

Relena was surprised but she took the comb and slid it into her mass of curls. It shined brightly in the sun probably flashed like a beacon. Pulling out her mirror she admired what she could see of it.

Her daughter's ooed and ahhed over and Melanie turned to Relena "Why couldn't you get us something like that?"

Relena smiled sweetly "Don't you like your gift?" 'You greedy little whore. Yes I saw you with that stable hand you witch' she finished in her mind what she didn't dare say out loud.

Melanie look at her crystal jewelry box and frowned "But I want a diamond rose comb!" Relena smiled and looked over at Mrs. Kushrenada "But if I got all of you a diamond rose comb then there would be six of them in the world and it would loose its prestige and prestige… is why I bought that diamond rose comb for your mother."

Mrs. Kushrenada took no insult to that comment but instead she turned on her daughter "Yes Melanie! You don't want that do you?" Melanie pouted but didn't say anything.

Relena bid her soon to be in laws goodbye and wished them on the other side of the world.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

Relena shook her head "It was horrible and you know it Treize."

Treize chuckled and took her hand, pulling her closer he finger a lock of hair "Ah my Relena. You are so beautiful."

Relena pushed away from his ascending lips and smiled "Not until our wedding night Treize."

Treize pulled her closer again "Oh my little one. Your innocent ideals are so refreshing but I'm afraid I can't let you get away from me this time."

He pulled her towards the nearest living room, she pulled at his arms and pushed at his chest "Treize _no_!"

Treize stopped and turned to her "It will only hurt for a moment. I promise."

Relena pushed with all her might but he was too strong and she began to cry "Treize please. I beg you no. Please."

Treize picked up her flailing body and carried her unwilling body to the couch. Pining her arms down he reached under her skirt and pulled off her underwear. Undoing his own pants he raped her.

Relena fought against him but it wasn't enough, in the end she just let him have his way.

Walking up the steps she hugged her violated body to herself and upon entering her room she saw her best friend and bodyguard waiting for her, tears streaming down his face mirroring her own. She hurled herself into his arms and cried her heart out.

Quatre held her shaking body and cursed himself into the depth of all seven hells. He was her protector and right now she was hurt and he failed her. It was the very first time he'd failed her and he vowed he'd never abandon her again.

Rocking her body he made her a promise "I'm never leaving you again Relena. I'm never allowing this to happen again. I'm going to protect you till death and nothing heaven or the seven hell sends our way will stop me." Relena curled into him more letting him fight the evils of the world away with a simple promise.


	3. chapter 2

Not too far away an airship docked and a black clad man descended onto the Kushrenada piers. Silent as the whisper of death he made his way to the mansion that sat atop a large hill. He scaled the wall easily enough and disarmed all of the security cameras.

The guards already dazed with the light kiss of sleep, fell to the ground unconscious at the silent blow behind the neck.

"This is almost too easy" the man said to himself as he looked down at the final guard in his way to his destination. Opening the doors quietly he looked at the sleeping figure in the large king sized bed.

He entered in and looked around the room. On a couch lay a guard dressed a bit differently then all the rest. Black suit, cape and combat boots. A sword and gun hung on a chair near his post.

Heero studied the guard and was surprised to see he was only a young man. Either he was a paramour fallen asleep on the wrong side of the room or he was one of the Soldiers he'd heard so much about. 'He'd be a good fight…' Heero thought to himself. Well… this boy could wait. He had a mission to attend to.

Looking at the sleeping figure again he pulled out a needle already loaded with a sleeping drought. After injecting her with it he gathered her up in his arms and opened a window, looking back once more to see if he left any trace of his presence. There wasn't any. Just like always. That is if you didn't count the unconscious guards.

Jumping out the window with his prize over his shoulder he made his way back to the ship.

Relena woke almost 48 hours later groggy. She put a hand to her throbbing head and decided a mallet would feel less painful.

"So you're awake," a voice said from the other side of the room.

Relena sat up startled only to sink back down when the throbbing increased ten fold.

"Be careful. The sleeping drought hasn't fully worn off as of yet."

She nodded and let herself adjust to her surroundings. She was on a bed and the two large windows adorned the wall to her left. The room was small but richly furnished; a man with raven black hair sat on the opposite side of the room on a chair.

"Ms. Relena," he said bowing mockingly.

Relena sat up "Wha-"

The man cut her off "There's food on the table and you slept in your dinner gown. Make yourself comfortable, it's a long way to Sirendan."

He stood up and went to the door but paused "I have assigned Heero Yuy to watch you." With that the door shut behind him with a thud.

Shaking her head she went up to the basket of fruits on the table. Next to it was a plate of beef doused in what looked like barbeque sauce. Vegetables and some tea completed the breakfast. It wasn't the best breakfast ever but what else did she expect from a bunch of air pirates since that must be what they were.

When she finished her meal she went to the closet and shivered. The polished wood was cold on her bare feet. The socks she'd worn the night before were gone. The man with the black hair must have taken it. Then suddenly, like a pail of ice cold water hitting her at a thousand miles per hour, she knew who he was, he was Chang Wufei. The legendary Pirate Captain of the Merion and Leader of the terrorist group Hurricane.

The door opened right when she did up the last button on her gown. A young man came in, his unruly chocolate brown hair framed a to die for handsome face. When his eyes met her she gasped lightly, his eyes… like the sapphires on her favorite brooch.

He crossed his arms "My name is Heero Yuy. I'm to watch you for the remainder of time you spend on board."

Relena nodded and looked at him full in the eye "And just how long will that be?" Heero's face remained impassive "However long it takes for your fiancée to deliver the twenty million."

Relena frowned "Is that how much the supposed love of his life costs?"

Heero smirked this girl had sass. Wufei had said the exact same thing.

The airship wasn't all that big, most of it was engine space, almost two entire floors actually. During her exploration Heero followed her through the entire thing always there to bring her back to her room whenever she got lost. Finally when she opened a door five faces turned to her, it was the lounge.

They were all playing a game of cards but stopped and stood up when they saw her and Heero.

"Ms Relena… Heero" one of them said.

Heero stepped in and introduced them to her "The one with the long blond hair is Dorothy, the one with the blue hair is Hilde and next to her is Cathy. The guy with the braid is Duo Maxwell and then the last one's Trowa."

Relena bowed her head "Pleased to meet you. This isn't like normal abductions." The one named Hilde smiled at her cheerily "Well, just say we can't handle being mean. After all, you're getting us twenty million."

Relena smiled softly "If you had a good talker among you, you can probably squeeze another ten out of my _beloved _fiancée."

The braided man named Duo perked up "Another ten million!? Let me go talk to Wu-man for a sec."

Relena blinked and turned to Heero "Wu-man…?"

Heero looked at her, his feature's impassive as always "Chang Wufei. Our Captain." Relena nodded and looked the others again "Would mind if I played? I haven't been able to find anything amusing to do."

They shook their heads and held out a chair for her.

Trowa looked over at Heero "Are you going to play?"

He shook his head and leaned against the doorframe.

Relena shrugged and looked at the deck, it was old and the pictures were fading, too bad she didn't bring her own, it was still new and very beautiful to look at.

Trowa dealt her a hand "Five card game, three card draw."

He studied her "You've played Poker before right?"

Relena nodded "Yes, me and my father were fond of it though I haven't had time since I moved in with Trieze."

He nodded and looked at his hand, his face expressionless.

Relena sighed and picked up her own cards. She put down two cards and without looking at Trowa she said, "Hit me."

Everyone looked her surprised, even Heero's eyebrow quirked up an inch.

Relena looked up at the surprised green eyes of Trowa Barton "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and gave her a card, she glanced at it and put it down "Hit me."

Trowa gave another to her; all eyes were on rich blonde. Relena's expression didn't change as she folded her cards and looked up at them, her eyes level.

Trowa dragged his eyes away from her and shifted his gaze to the other members "Okay, what are the bets?"

They all put a few coins on the table, it was rather funny to see, the bets were so low thirty gold pieces max.

She decided to make it interesting, taking a ruby off her gown she put it with the other coins "I'll see your thirty and raise it two hundred."

Trowa whistled "Thanks Ms. Relena. I needed a new wardrobe."

Relena chuckled and looked around the table "Any takers?" Hilde folded shaking her head mumbling something about being too rich.

Cathy lost and so did Catherine, it was down to Trowa and herself, "Ladies first." Relena shook her head "Please, after you."

Trowa shrugged and laid out his cards "Full House."

Relena bit her lip "Oh… I'm sorry Trowa."

She put down her cards "Straight."

The table was silent; Relena smiled lightly "I forgot how good I was at this game."

Hilde smiled "Right. You _forgot._"

Heero smirked; he clapped lightly "Well done Miss Relena. Trowa, out. I just decided I want to play."

He stood, there was only room six in at the table. Heero looked at Relena, his face set in stone, as always.

Trowa shuffled and dealt the cards "Same rules, go."

Relena's eyes were glued to her cards; the tension in the air was so thick she could taste it. Relena gulped and put own three cards, "Hit me," Heero's eyes locked on her making her feel uneasy.

The other four at the table saw the look shared between the two and Dorothy put her cards down "I fold."

She looked at Cathy and the knife thrower smiled, understanding "So do I."

Trowa looked between the two girls "… I'm out."

Duo, who had just come back, looked at his cards "But Trowa, you have-"

Hilde cuffed him in the head "Too rich for my blood, I'm out."

Relena and Heero were oblivious to the others, "What do you bet?"

Trowa asked quietly not wanting to break the tension in the air. Heero's face remained neutral as he put a gold and diamond cross on the table.

'Now where did he get that?' she thought but it slid away into oblivion when Relena realized it was bluff to make her fold.

Relena placed an entire strand of blood rubies on the table.

Heero grinned and reached into his pocket, he placed a key on the table.

Trowa stood up "You're betting your bike!?"

Duo grinned, "This is so cool."

Cocking her head to one side she put her engagement ring on the table. Duo gawked at it "Isn't that the Star of Kiln at the center?"

Relena nodded but didn't speak.

Hilde smiled and licked her lips "The moment of truth."

Relena nodded and put her cards down "A Straight Flush… very impressive."

Heero sighed and shook his head "For your Highness… a Royal Flush."

Relena laugh "Lovely. That was very refreshing," she said as Heero collected his winnings.

Dorothy blinked "You're not upset that you just lost you're engagement ring?" Relena shook her head "Not at all."

She smiled suddenly "Now, who's up for a game of Bullshit?"


	4. chapter 3

The price Wufei set for her safe return was thirty million, when Trieze heard how much he slammed his fist into a wall.

"Chaos, come with me into my office, we must discuss this privately," he said to the young man next to him.

When they left all eyes went to Quatre, the young guard was obviously upset because his knuckles were white and his face was flushed.

"Are you alright?" one of the guards asked.

Quatre cracked his knuckles "She's gone because I failed. If I was more aware… it would never have happened."

They all knew he blamed himself, he was driving himself harder than ever that day, he passed out during his run that morning because he extended the run about 5 km a day.

"It's not your fault, you heard them, and the guy who took her was a pro."

Quatre glared at them, "You don't understand… none of you do."

He walked away from them fuming.

They didn't know what they were saying, he promised not to leave her. He had sworn it! In his room he looked around quickly, grabbing a bag he began to fill it, knives, daggers, guns, ammo… everything! You name it he had it in there.

Putting on black baggy pants, combat boots, a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck and a large old duster he was ready to go after her.

The directions were clear, send in civilians to deliver money, when they got the money they would give Relena to them unharmed. Of course Trieze wouldn't agree to this but that was just the starting bid.

They came to an agreement where one of the guards could accompany the civilians to make sure nothing happened, Relena would be handed over to the guard before they gave over the money but the location of the transfer was on Merion so it satisfied Wufei.

Relena watched from the security room as the civilians and the guard came on board. She and Wufei were alone at this time because Heero was relieved from duty that morning.

Relena grabbed Wufei's arm "Wufei… that's not Quatre."

Wufei scowled and looked over the paper where the terms were written down on "Well Your Highness, you didn't specify that."

Relena hit him in the arm lightly "Cut that out Wufei, how'll we make this work if Quatre's not the one to get me?"

Wufei shrugged "Well make this work Ms. Relena. Stop worrying. You paid me to do this properly and so I will."

Relena made him face her "You better, I'm not paying you fifty million for nothing." Wufei stood up and looked down at her "I always win in the end."

Relena shivered, Trieze had said something like that before.

Down at the docking bay Trowa and Duo watched the civilians and the guard closely.

Heero stopped Wufei on his way down "Captain. Those aren't civilians, they're carrying weapons under their clothes."

Wufei nodded "Arm the weapons and get everyone ready to fight, we're not handing Relena over."

Heero blinked "Are you going to cancel the agreement?"

Wufei shook his head "No, we're taking the thirty million, we're just going to keep Ms. Relena too."

Heero grinned evilly, "So we're going to kill them all."

Wufei nodded, he cracked a smile "Just like the old days eh?"

Heero nodded and checked his weapons; "I'll go inform the others about the change of plans."

Relena stood between Heero and Duo, both had guns pointed at her. Wufei stepped up "Where's the money?"

Relena 'struggled' between the two "Let me go."

Heero tightened his grip and Relena stopped struggling. The 'civilian' stepped up and placed a suitcase on the table. Wufei opened it and inspected the money; apparently he was satisfied because when he closed it he told Heero to hand Relena over.

Heero pulled her closer to him and dragged her to the guard, "Put away your gun."

The guard put his gun on the floor and took Relena's arm. He gripped it harder than Heero did. Heero noticed her flinch and didn't know whether it was because him or the other guy.

Wufei had to think fast, something's didn't turn out the way he had planned, there was an ink explosive in the suitcase and he knew it'd detonate as soon as Relena was out of here, the guard wasn't the person either she or he thought it'd be and all the civilians were actually armed guards undercover. Well, things don't always go as planned so… he pulled out a gun and shot the guard that held Relena in the face, it missed and whizzed by his head.

The civilians all pulled out their guns, Relena kicked the guard in the groin and ran into Heero's waiting arms.

Heero killed the guard and dragged Relena out of the docking bay. Gunfire was heard but the guards were outnumbered. They were dead in less than ten minutes. Wufei checked on his crew, there were a few casualties but none that were serious.

Relena checked the money and spotted the ink explosive, thankfully it hadn't been detonated. Removing it from the pile she checked the others, none.

Handing the money to Wufei she smiled "And here is the rest of your money." Duo blinked "Wait, you mean you arranged this?"

Relena nodded "My brother and I couldn't stand me being engaged to Trieze, he's a monster. So he hired Wufei here to fake my capture and I'd pay him fifty million. The twenty million was in the stockings I was wearing the night of my capture."

Cathy scratched her head "How did you fit- wait. Never mind. I don't want to know." Relena smiled and looked at the dead bodies, "Okay, which one do we pretend is me?" Duo grinned, "You're faking your own death too?"

Relena nodded and studied a body of a girl, "She's the closest thing we have."

Dorothy shook her head "She looks nothing like you."

Relena shrugged "We can just burn the body so badly they'll need to identify the body with dental records."

Heero nodded "I'll check your Dental Record."

Duo went after him "Hey! That's my job!"

They fixed the girls teeth so she resembled Relena's teeth, after that they burned her body so badly there was hardly anything left but char and bones. Coincidently they had the same blood type so it was even better. Wrapping her body in silk sheets they left it on the port with a note

'Don't try to out smart Hurricane. We returned your fiancée but since you broke your side of the bargain, so did we.

-Captain Chang Wufei and Crew


	5. chapter 4

They set off after that and most of the crew looked at Relena a little differently.

Taking off her fancy dress she removed all the jewels and put it in a pouch. Dressing in brown trousers and a white blouse she admired her reflection. The trousers fit like they were meant for women.

Trousers for females… it was unheard of in her circle of society.

Her butt long dirty blond hair had to go though. Taking out a pair of scissors she cut it to her shoulders. Her head felt instantly lighter, nodding at the change. She looked a little different, but not enough. Opening the door she called Hilde.

The blue haired girl was surprised at her change, "My clothes fit you well though."

Relena nodded and turned back to the mirror "But I need to change my hair… more that is. I still look like myself."

Hilde nodded and snapped her fingers "I know! Hang on."

She returned a few minutes later holding a box.

"Hair dye," she said when Relena asked.

Relena bit her lip and eyed the girls blue hair… "What color is it?"

Hilde laughed and prepared the mixture "Red. Don't worry though… it's a natural red. Now… sit."

The change wasn't as great as Hilde wanted but Relena was satisfied.

"It's very chic," Hilde said smiling.

Relena studied her reflection and smiled "I like it very much. Thank you Hilde."

The girl put an arm around her "Don't mention it your Ladyship. Come on, let's go see what the others think."

Relena nodded, she wasn't used to the friendly atmosphere here on the ship as of yet.

Dorothy whistled and her (scary) eyebrows went up "Wow. Looking good your Highness."

Relena shook her head "I'm not royalty."

Trowa smirked "You have more blue in your blood than anyone else on this ship." Relena shrugged "I'm trying to forget that for the rest of the trip."

Trowa was polishing his gun "You mean you won't stay with us?"

Relena shook her head "I'm staying with you as far as Sirendan. I'm going to live with my brother and his wife."

They were all silent, "So why the make over?"

Relena spun around and saw Heero standing at the door.

Relena bit her lip "Well I'm supposedly dead so I'm going as Milliardo's cousin, Andrea Peacecraft."

A voice came from the speakers "Intruders on Deck Five. I repeat intruders on Deck Five."

Heero cursed, "Seems like your husband doesn't believe that body we left was you." Relena scowled "He's not my husband."

The members of Hurricane rushed to the door on their way to Deck Five grabbing anything from the mass of weapons piled on the table.

Trowa grabbed Relena as she started down the hallway with her new friends, "Stay here and don't let yourself be seen if they get in here. I'll lock the door."

Relena nodded reluctantly.

Heero swore out loud when he saw Duo's battered body; the guy standing over him had an impossibly large sword in his hand "Hey!"

The guy looked up and Heero realized at once that it was the boy on the couch from the night he took Relena. The one he'd known that would be a good fight.

Heero pulled out his own sword "Leave Duo alone."

Quatre scowled and stepped closer to Heero, "Where's Relena?"

The question sounded more like a threat than anything else.

Heero got into a ready position "She's dead or didn't you see the body?"

Quatre attacked him "She's not dead… do not lie to me."

Heero's eyes hardened and soon they were sparring for their lives.

Heero slashed at Quatre with his sword, his was small, like a katana so he was much faster and managed to bring it down on the other boys arm, it cut through his jacket but nothing more. Quatre was wearing iron gauntlets it seemed. Heero cursed and barely dodged Quatre's killing blow.

Sparks flew as they exchanged blow for blow. Heero soon found out that Quatre was wearing iron on his legs and chest as well.

Quatre lunged at Heero and swung his sword down to slice Heero in half but Heero was too quick. He flipped over backwards and struck out with his sword. Quatre's sword was much larger and stronger than Heero's so it was due time when the sword broke in two.

Quatre pinned Heero against a wall, his sword clattering to the floor "Let me ask you again… where's Relena?"

Heero punched him in the face "Get away from me!"

Quatre regained his balance and spun around just in time to deflect a punch from Trowa before whirled to face Heero whom he promptly tripped.

'His fighting style is incredible!' Heero thought as he and Trowa attacked him mercilessly to no avail.

'He's very fast… almost inhuman' Trowa thought to himself.

Quatre landed a punch in Trowa's gut before slammed Heero in the temple with the handle of his gun. When Heero regained his bearings he realized Quatre was gone.

He checked on Trowa and Duo.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he'll live and get this… that blond you had a hard time fighting. Well, he was helping him."

Hilde looked up at him from her place next to the ships doctor, Dorothy, "Weird eh?"

Dorothy finished tying up the bandages "Are you saying he's not the enemy?"

Hilde shook her head "Oh no. He is the one who did this but… he didn't want him to die. I think he's just here for Relena."

Trowa rubbed his stomach "Well, he's not like anyone we've fought before. He managed to get past our security and my guess is that he would have continued to but Duo stumbled on him and so he was forced to kick his ass so he couldn't alert anyone."

Heero frowned "Then why did the alarm go off?"

Trowa pointed up, "Security cameras. There's a hidden one over there, I just installed it and it'll identify anyone on this ship, if your ID isn't in its data file than an alarm goes off. My guess is he _did_ see it but while he was fighting the camera saw him."

Duo groaned and almost instantly all eyes were on him "Re-Relena… not sa-safe. Knows where she…is… must not let him… get her."

Heero cursed and went off in a dead run to the lounge, Trowa right at his heels.

Wufei showed up next to Heero "Where is he?"

"In the lounge. He's after Relena"

Relena's heart was pounding when she heard the doorknob jingle. She hid behind the bar and closed her eyes, a small explosion went off and she could her the crunch of wood and glass as the person came in.

"Miss Relena?" Her eyes shot open; she peeked out from behind the counter and saw a definite sight for sore eyes.

"Quatre!"


	6. chapter 5

Quatre's blonde eyebrows went up "Miss Relena? Is that you?"

Relena nodded and fingered her hair "I know I look very different but I had to. I wasn't kidnapped Quatre. My brother hired these people to rescue me from Trieze. They're taking me to him."

She explained quickly before any damage was done, well, any_ more_ damage anyhow.

Quatre shook his head "Why didn't you tell me?"

Relena put her hands on her hips, she was indignant "Trieze has the entire mansion wired. I couldn't have told you without alerting everyone."

Quatre nodded and stepped closer to her but stopped at the too familiar sound of a gun's safety. Quatre turned and aquamarine met sapphire.

Relena went in between the two fighting mad men, "It's okay Heero, this is my bodyguard. He isn't going to take me to Trieze. He's just here to make sure I'm okay."

Heero didn't lower his gun "Well than tell him you're okay and get him off the ship." Quatre glared at him "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with Relena. I swore to serve and protect her and her alone."

Relena walked up to Heero and lowered his arm "It's okay."

"He nearly killed Duo" Trowa spat angrily.

Relena looked at Quatre "You what?" Quatre laughed nervously "Yeah… about that… is he okay?"

Trowa crossed his arms and glared at the man who nearly killed one of his best friends. Wufei stepped up "My name is Chang Wufei. Welcome to my ship…"

"Quatre Rabarba Winner."

"Oh so you're Quatre. Relena has mentioned you a few times in our conversations." Heero scowled, still angry at the blond "Funny. She failed to tell us you'd be stopping by."

Wufei had Cathy land the ship a few days later. "Are we at Sirendan already?" Relena asked.

Wufei shook his head "We're still a week away from there. We need to restock our supplies though. We have to fly over the ocean and I don't know about you but I don't want plunge into a watery grave anytime soon."

Relena shook her head and looked out the window of the bridge. "Where are we?"

Wufei put on his bag "Juno, our contact owns a bar here. She can provide us with the proper supplies."

Quatre paused his conversation with Trowa and appeared behind Relena "Are you saying you're bringing the second richest and most important woman in this world into a sleazy bar?"

Wufei walked past him, his face neutral "Yes. I am."

At this curt answer Quatre's face turned red, Relena shook her head "Quatre. Relax. Relena Dorlin is dead remember? My name is Andrea now."

Quatre scowled and muttered something that sounded like 'Andrea my ass' but she wasn't so sure. He put a protective arm around her and followed Wufei closely.

The bar defiantly wasn't anything like what Relena was used to but it wasn't what Quatre was expecting, first off there wasn't a bar fight going on when they opened the door. A woman sat behind the counter, her brown hair pulled into two spirals at the nape of her neck.

"Wufei! You're here already?"

Wufei nodded and sat down on a stool, the rest of the team streamed in and took empty chairs wherever there was room.

Quatre looked around the room and spotted a chair in a dark corner, leading Relena to the seat he whispered, "Try not to draw attention to yourself alright Ms. Relena."

Relena nodded and sat down to where he indicated. Quatre sat in front of her shielding her from prying eyes with his body.

She was used to being protected such as this by Quatre. He did this every time she went out. Always protecting her. Never letting his guard down. He ate nothing except a bit of everything that was given to Relena to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Never letting his hand waver from his belt, his fingertips were resting on the hilt of his sword.

Relena never noticed.

Wufei looked at the tense Soldier and shook his head "Do you think we should tell him this bar is the most secure place on the continent?"

He asked the older woman behind the counter.

She laughed, "Now where's the fun in that? I'm rather enjoying his discomfort."

Wufei shook his head "Sadistic wench."

Sally hit him upside the head "Shut up."

Wufei dodged her hand and drank the mug of beer before him, he wore no smile but there was an odd glint of humor in his obsidian eyes.

That night, in Sally's house atop the bar the group reviewed their supplies.

"We need food and water that's for sure. And another intake manifold… a carburetor, batteries… fuel… " Trowa listed counting on his fingers.

Wufei stopped him "But nothing _really _expensive right or hard to get right?"

Trowa nodded but stopped "We need another electron tracker. And a pulsate cannon-"

Quatre stood up "A _pulsate cannon_! That's all? We're crossing an ocean with nothing but a pulsate cannon to defend Miss. Relena?"

Relena placed a hand on his shoulder "Quatre! No one knows I'm even alive! It's okay!"

Quatre crossed his arms "But there are air pirates out there! And we have nothing for a shield but a plasma barrier!"

Trowa looked alarmed "How did you know that?"

Quatre glanced at him over his shoulder "I couldn't very well sneak on this ship without disabling your rather pathetic, poor-excuse of a shield."

Duo turned red "Well we're sorry we don't have billions of dollars to spend on anything we want. At least we have a shield you stuck-up, little rich boy, son of a bitch!" He stormed out of the room, Hilde gave an apologetic look at Wufei before chasing after him.

Relena glared at Quatre "Now look at what you did!"

She turned at went in the direction that Duo and Hilde went.

Quatre glanced around the room silently he hung his head in shame. "I didn't mean to upset him…. I just _can't_ let anything bad happen to Relena…. I promised her…"

Wufei sighed, "Quatre… we know how precious Relena is to you… we also know that _we_ would never let _anything_ bad happen to her either…"

Dorothy put a hand on his shoulder "Besides… we are Air pirates too. We know how to take care of our own. And I'm beginning to thing of Relena as one of us too."

Quatre smiled thankfully "I'd better go apologize to Duo… He's still kinda sore about me beating him up I think too."

Heero stood in the corner of the room watching all of this play before him, his face an expressionless mask.


	7. chapter 6

"Duo… Duo, come on. He didn't mean to insult us. He doesn't know how hard it is to live as an Air pirate. You said it yourself, he's a little rich boy. Duo! Ugh! Here Relena, you try." Hilde glared at the door and made room for Relena.

Relena approached the door "Duo? It's Relena. Please don't be mad at Quatre. He didn't mean it… Duo, come on! I'll give you a cookie." Relena said hopefully.

Duo opened the door, his face still contorted in anger "A cookie? Relena please!"

She rolled her eyes "Okay fine!"

He was about to shut the door and sulk some more but stopped "What kind of cookie?"

Relena laughed "Any kind Duo."

Duo smiled suddenly "Even a double chocolate cookie with walnut bits?"

Hilde gaped at him "A cookie? That's it? All I had to do was give you a flipping _cookie_ to calm you down?"

Duo perked up at the sound of that "I get _two_ cookies?"

Relena laughed again and headed to the bridge to ask Sally where she could get two double chocolate cookies with walnut bits.

Quatre looked at her when she entered, shame clearly written on his face.

Relena shook her head "It's okay. I've calmed him down and I know you didn't mean the things you said."

Quatre sighed but didn't say anything.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at her "How did you manage to calm Duo down so fast?" Relena smiled but was cut off by Duo "She's giving me a cookie!"

The whole room remained quiet.

Wufei gave the two of them a strange look "A cookie? That's it?"

Duo frowned and mumbled to himself "I'm getting _two_."

Relena smiled and turned to Sally "Where can I get two double chocolate cookies with walnut bits?"

Sally chuckled "The store down the street sells 'em. About three dollars each."

Relena nodded and turned to Quatre "Shall we?"

The store was actually a candy store. Lot's of little candies were on display and in back, behind the counter was row upon rows of cookies. Relena looked around and saw they were all kind of expensive in comparison to the people who would likely buy it, nothing less then fifty cents actually.

Quatre looked around but never strayed from Relena's side. Relena purchased Duo's cookies and a bagful of candy along with more cookies. Quatre looked at the items and was puzzled; Relena hated candy. She smiled at him and when they exited the building Quatre saw Relena give the bagful of candy to a group of little children that had their dirty noses pressed against the glass. Relena laughed as they crowded around the bag, flashing him another smile she began the walk back to Sally's bar.

Duo pounced on the cookies and took a large bite, he smiled, bits of chocolate stuck to his teeth. "Thanks Relena! I ain't mad anymore."

Relena laughed, "I figured that much Duo."

Heero watched her hand out the cookies she bought that weren't Duo's. He noticed that only Duo's were double chocolate. Probably so he wouldn't feel angry or any less special.

Relena approached him and smiled "Here Heero, I got you a cookie too."

Heero looked down the confection "I don't eat cookies."

She frowned, confused 'no cookies? How does he survive?' "You don't eat cookies? Why? They're the best."

Stonily he looked past her and out the window "I don't eat sweets."

Relena's eyes widened "Oh… I didn't know."

Heero scowled at her reaction, so what? It wasn't like he was dying or had an incurable deadly disease! He pushed passed her roughly and headed to his room.

He didn't have to take her pity.

Relena watched him go, "Neither does Quatre…" she whispered to herself.

In the corner of the room Quatre watched, his eyes drifted past her to the figure at the window. Their eyes met and mutually they left the room in opposite directions knowing where to meet.

Trowa walked into the engine room and looked around. It was empty and except for the sound of the machines at work to keep the ship powered. He entered the room in the back, it was nearly hidden by a giant engine so only him and a few others knew of its existence. Inside, lounging on a chair was Quatre. He was holding a picture frame in his hands. It was of Trowa and his stepsister Mariemaya.

When Trowa entered the room Quatre looked up and smiled "Hey. You look stressed."

Trowa snorted and lay on his overstuffed couch, it coughed up foam from the rips because of the pressure "Understatement of the year Quatre."

The blond smiled and put the picture down "Don't worry. We'll make it across the ocean. I know you won't fail us."

Trowa smiled at him, the two had gotten close over the short while he was there. Quatre listened to him, listened to his problems without making assumptions and without judgment. Of course he offered suggestions but only when asked for it.

Trowa sat up and scratched his head "Aren't you worried about Relena?"

Quatre leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling, the room was sound proof so the sounds of the machines were inaudible but he liked to pretend his hearing was so keen he, and only he, could hear it.

"No. Well… yes, but I have confidence in my ability to protect her."

The brunette watched him with his chin in his hands "Not that. She's showing signs of interest in Heero."

Quatre was silent. He noticed of course, it was his job to notice little things like that, but should he allow it? Could he stop it if he had to? She would only be hurt, Heero didn't seem the type to show feelings to anyone.

"She's never been around a guy who would watch out for her like he does. He stares at her when he thinks no one is watching," Quatre said finally not looking at Trowa.

Trowa nodded "I know. Heero's never done that before. For a long time I wondered if he was even interested in girls."

Quatre rubbed his temples "Treize suspects something. The body of that girl didn't fool him and Cosmos, though it was quite convincing he doesn't think she's dead."

Trowa nodded and stood up.

Quatre looked at him puzzled "Where are you going?"

Trowa walked to the door "To tell Wufei. If what you say is true, and it most likely is, then we should be expecting a visit from Treize."

Relena sat in her room brushing her shortened hair, it was taking some getting used to but it was better. Picking up the scissors she thought back to the conversation between Trowa and Wufei. Treize still knew she was alive. She had to change her appearance again. Sure it was different but Treize would still recognize her. Taking the scissors closer to her head she stopped. She put the scissors down and ran to her bag. Taking out the hair curler she smiled. She'd never used it before but now was a perfect time to try it. Plugging it in she waited for it heat properly.

Twenty minutes later she had curly red hair. Nodding she sprayed it with hair spray and then she was done.

Quatre walked in and saw her "Holy! Dammit Relena! Do you want your hair to fall out?"

Relena smiled "I overheard Trowa and Wufei talking. I was just trying to find a way that Treize wouldn't recognize me."

Quatre drew her into a hug "Don't worry Relena. We'll protect you when and _if_ he does come."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks Quatre."

Heero turned away from the hugging couple, his face contorted in anger. He too heard the conversation between Trowa and Wufei and went to check on Relena.

He had watched her while she made her transformation from an innocent girl to a curly haired temptress. The red hair didn't help.

When he heard Quatre coming he hid and listened to their conversation. When he looked back in the room he didn't like what he saw. She was _his_ Relena. He was the one who saved her from her old life, he was the one who helped her settle on Merion. Adjust to this new lifestyle. And now here was this stupid blond bodyguard who was ruining his plans!

Heero shook himself out of his contemplations.

You never really told her your feelings have you?

She should have known how I felt

She's not a mind reader Heero

But isn't it obvious?

No

Oh

Heero shook his head, conversations with himself were normal. Right?


	8. chapter 7

He entered his room and put on his trench coat. A good ride on his bike would calm him. He hasn't gone for a ride for almost a month already.

He passed Duo and Hilde who were snuggled together on a couch, "I'm going out for a ride."

Going down to the loading dock he walked over to the small shed that held his pride and joy. Angelina, his beloved motorcycle. He opened the door and studied it.

It was twice the length of normal motorcycles, the front wheel was slightly larger then the back wheel. All black and silver, it was a bikers dream. Going up to three hundred miles/hour it was also very dangerous, just the way he liked it.

He slipped his completely black helmet over his head and tugged on his gloves. He even switched his lace up combats for a pair of black, silver buckled boots. At the speed he wanted to go he didn't think he should wear laces lest it came loose and tangled in his wheels.

He revved his bike and hit the button to open the doors. He revved his bike once more and shot off into the quiet darkness of Juno's slums.

Quatre looked back once at the sleeping girl before slipping out of Relena's room. She had cried herself to sleep again that night. Just like most of the nights at the mansion.

He walked down the many hallways down to the control room. He entered and locked the door behind him.

Trowa turned to see who entered and smiled at Quatre "Hey."

Quatre smiled back and sat in the other chair. Looking at the many video screens he found the one that was posted in front of Relena's door.

"Anything new happen lately?" Quatre asked making Trowa and himself some coffee.

"Heero left on his motorcycle a few minutes ago."

Quatre nodded and handed Trowa a mug.

"Thanks Quatre."

Trowa looked at the screens "Duo and Hilde are making out in that corner there, see it?" Quatre leaned past Trowa and saw a bit of movement.

"There?" he asked and pointed.

Trowa nodded looking into Quatre's aquamarine eyes "Yes…"

Quatre gulped, their faces were only inches apart.

Trowa could smell Quatre's cologne, it was musky and slightly sweet. He leaned forward and touched his warm lips to the other boy's frozen ones.

Quatre closed his eyes when he saw Trowa come closer. Their lips barely touched. He shuddered when he felt Trowa's hands glance his "Trowa…"

Trowa placed a finger on his mouth "Shhh…."

Quatre flicked Trowa's finger with his tongue but said nothing as Trowa drew him onto his lap. He groaned when he felt a tongue slid over his lower lip, Quatre parted his mouth and Trowa took this as an open invitation. Trowa slipped his tongue into his mouth eliciting a groan from the blond.

"Trowa" Quatre moaned.

Trowa nuzzled his neck and nipped at the soft skin "I'm here…"

Quatre pushed away, his eyes still glazed over with lust "We… we have to stop."

Trowa frowned but nodded and wrapped his arms around the other boy. They sat there hugging for a few minutes not noticing a certain curly haired red head slip out of her room.

Relena snuck out of her room when she saw it was empty. She wanted to find Heero. For some unknown reason she felt a need to see him, to speak to him.

To hold him even though she knew she probably wouldn't even be able to get close enough to do such a thing.

Passing the lounge she peered in "Heero?"

A muffled sound and Duo looked around a corner, his hair for once was down "He's not here. He went out for a ride."

Relena cocked her head to one side and saw a shock of partially blue hair. Grinning she left the room.

The loading dock was full of automobiles. She learned from Hilde that all the boys loved fixing and making things like car and bikes.

'Heero owns a bike, that's what he was betting on in the poker game' Relena remembered. Pulling back the cover of something in the shape of a bike "So I'll ride a bike too." She grabbed one of the helmets off a rack on the wall and stuffed her hair inside.

She was still wearing her blouse and pants so all she borrowed was a jacket. Her shoes were fine too, she heard from Duo not to wear laced shoes on a bike.

Funny how all the little bits that are thought of as useless turn out to be important?

It took her a while to find the dock door switch but when she found it she gave a silent cheer and hurried back to her bike.

She learned from her father how to ride, her father too loved mechanics, just like her grandfather and his father and so on and so forth.

She revved the bike and shot out into the night hoping to find a chocolate haired boy with cerulean eyes. The boy that she, for some unknown reason, was irrevocably drawn to, so much so that she didn't even stop to think of the looming danger of Trieze. Just thought that if she was with Heero, nothing could go wrong.

Heero looked around the smoky bar and took a swing of the beer in his hands. In the corner, a blond woman about thirty or so in a pink dress gave him a seductive wink. He looked away and let his mind drift to the innocent once-blond girl back on Merion. "Fast asleep in Quatre's arms probably" he mumbled darkly a split second before the lips of the cold bottle in his hands met his.

He finished the drink and waved the bartender over "Can I get something a lot stronger?"

The graying man nodded and pulled out a tequila bottle "Here, want a shot- never mind"

Heero took a swing right from the bottle. "No."

Relena looked around but it was so late that the only place that was open was a sleazy bar. She looked over and spotted a rather amazing motorcycle, she slowed and tried to see through the windows but they were all glazed over.

She parked the bike and turned on the alarm. With the helmet under her arm she entered the bar and spotted Heero right away among all the older, hairier and much drunker men in the bar. He didn't see her but she didn't mind. He seemed absorbed in the tequila bottle in his hand.

Relena walked over and leaned against the bar table not looking at him. They were silent but she knew he knew she was there. He was, after all, staring at her.

"Can I help you miss?" the bartender asked.

Relena looked around "Can I have glass of ice wine?"

He looked at her in a sort of stupor "Miss, does this place look like it has ice wine?"

She wrinkled her nose at his rudeness and was about to retort when Heero broke in "She'll have nothing to drink Frank. Thanks anyways."

Relena turned to him and wished she hadn't, his eyes were glaze over from the alcohol and his hair was especially mussed making him look even more of a sex god then usual.

"H-Heero…" she started looking at the array of bottles around him "how many drinks have you had?"

Heero looked at the glass bottles "Not many. Not enough."

Relena took the half full bottle of tequila from his hands "That's enough Heero. Let's go."

She stated to take his arm but he pulled away "What are you doing here Relena?"

Relena looked into his eyes again and sighed, "I'm here to get you. Now come on."

Heero glared and sat down "What about Quatre? Why aren't you with him?"

She looked at his turned back then at the bottle of tequila. Relena licked her dry lips and took a swing of the amber liquid before sitting next to him.

Heero looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was so beautiful. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he let on. The empty glasses around him were from previous customers and all he had been doing was making a pyramid out of it.

Relena rested her head on her hand and sighed, "He never wanted me."

Heero looked at her in surprise "Who?"

"Quatre."

His blue eyes hardened 'Quatre had led her on? He had rejected Relena… broke her heart.' "He's crazy."

Relena looked up at him, tears in her eyes "Quatre was my first love… Treize my second though that didn't last long," she sniffed indignantly "long enough for me to get engaged though." She took another swing.

Heero took the bottle from her and took a swing too "My first love seems so long ago… seven years actually. I guess that is long. She was three years older then me… she was a traveler. A pirate. I fell in love. So did she, with my cousin."

Relena was shocked, Heero had been in love before. And she rejected him.

She studied his features, thick brown hair, blue eyes, olive skin, a hint of stubble around his jaw and cheeks.

He turned to her and she gasped, 'the way he looked at me for a brief moment. It was almost as if he was as in lo-' she stopped herself. She wasn't going to fall in love again. Not again. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

They sat in silence taking turns drinking from the bottle until at last it was empty.

Relena looked at her watch "We'd better leave. It's already three am."

Heero nodded and placed a few bills on the booth. "See ya Frank."

Heero put his helmet on and disarmed his bike, Relena put up her visor and grinned at him "Race you."

He allowed himself a nearly invisible smile knowing Relena couldn't see it because of the helmet. "You're going to loose."

Relena couldn't see the smile but she could hear the amusement in his voice. "And you're almost drunk."

The revved their bikes and then they were off.


	9. chapter 8

The motorcycles screamed down the dark cobblestone streets they were neck in neck. Weaving around the lampposts and up and down bridges, soaring over benches and parts of the street depending on whether there was a ramp like object or not.

Heero led the way most of the time slowing down so her less modified bike wouldn't loose his. He led her all the way up to the cliff hanging over the water. They could see their ship from up there but he stopped and looked back at her.

She took off her helmet and with her mouth in a visible "o" she looked up at the millions of stars.

Heero got off his bike and sat down a few feet away. Relena followed but lay on the grass beside him instead.

He reached down and took her hand in his, he lay down on the soft cool grass, enjoying the view of space. "One day. I'm going into space."

Relena smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, no other words were spoken or needed to be spoken. That little statement, that little sentence revealed the Heero no one had ever seen before. A little boy who had dreams of being an astronaut.

The two pulled up into the loading dock around nine a.m. Their hands joined once more. 'So what if we're not in love, doesn't mean I can't enjoy this' Relena reasoned.

Heero hadn't tried to kiss her once the entire night, he was as surprised as she was. 'I guess I'm just not used to it…' Heero thought as he walked into his room. He changed his shirt and pants before going back outside.

"Wufei and Trowa are probably already eating breakfast," he mumbled to himself as he went to the kitchen area.

Sure enough they were both there, Relena was too, much to his surprise, munching away on a piece of toast with a newspaper before her, a serious look on her face. He passed by behind her and saw she was reading the comics section. Heero allowed himself a small smile once again that day as he made himself some coffee.

He looked over his shoulder "You want some coffee Relena?"

She looked up and grimaced, "Chocolate milk is fine for me."

Heero surprised everyone as he filled a cup with milk and put it in the microwave before sitting next to Relena.

Trowa and Wufei exchanged a glance before turning back to their respective newspaper article or book.

Later when the rest of the crew had woken up they gathered on the bridge on a meeting. They sat around on every available surface and watched quietly as Wufei walked up to the front and face everyone.

"We've refueled, stocked up and gotten new supplies and parts. We're good to fly across the ocean people!" Wufei announced a half-grin on his face.

His crew cheered with the exception of Heero and Trowa, they never made such noises.

They split up and headed to their respective stations.

Relena and Quatre just stood at the back of the bridge. Watching their new friends rush to get the ship back into the air.

"Quatre, do you think Treize will find me?" Relena asked, edging closer to him.

Quatre put his arm around her "Don't worry Relena… we'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you."

They were silent for awhile until Relena broke into a grin.

Relena leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled solemnly "So… how's Trowa?"

The blond stiffened "He's fine. You can see him. Fine and dandy."

Relena stifled a giggle and lowered her voice "Not like _that_. How is he… you know…?"

Quatre smiled despite himself and whispered in her ear "We haven't gone far. Not as far as I hoped… but so far. He's _great_."

She put a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her laugher "I told you he liked you."

Quatre chuckled and looked around and saw Trowa, the green eyed boy nodded and slowly approached them.

"Relena, I was hoping you could go down to the engine room and help Heero a bit. He gets impatient with the things down there and I'm sure you can calm him. I have business to attend to and have no time for his childishness."

Relena blinked and looked from Quatre to Trowa "Um… sure. I guess…"

Trowa nodded "Good. Ask Hilde for something to wear."

Heero rubbed his hands clean on his blue jeans and looked at the huge piece of machinery that he needed to fix. He took the wrench out of his back pocket and started to loosen a few bolts that kept the panel shut. He swore as he saw the amount of grease build up.

"Fucking Trowa, never cleaning his shit," Heero mumbled as he rifled through a pile of rags. Finding a relatively clean one he started to remove the crusted grease.

With his large, calloused hands he found it hard to maneuver between the wires and cables.

"Stupid… cables… Dammit!" He threw the rag down looked at the still dirty panel in with rage in his eyes. He rubbed sweat off his forehead and accidentally smudged the grease. Already he had grease on his jeans, shirt, face and hair. None of which he noticed of course.

Relena watched him from the doorway, who knew Heero had such a potty mouth? She had put on one of Hilde's gray t-shirts and jeans, they were all dirty but she didn't care. Ignoring Heero's surprised face as she picked up the discarded rag. Without saying a word she began to clean the panel. Her much smaller hands easier to manage.

Heero looked at her reddish hair that was tied into a braid, hanging over the greasy piece of metal. Her thin frame clothed in the worn work clothing. Her porcelain skin becoming smudged and greasy, eyes focused, framed with long, dark lashes.

"Relena…" a million and one questions whirled around his mind but the second her eyes met his, all he could choke out was a small "thanks."

She smiled and Heero felt that everything that had happened so far, the kidnapping, the bargain, the fight with Quatre, everything, it was all worth it.

She slipped the cloth between a piece of cloth and cleaned the nearly invisible spot of dirt "I think I'm done."

Heero stood in front her and cleaned the oil spots off her face with his shirt. Relena giggled when he brushed a sensitive spot beneath her ear. Heero smiled and traced her eyebrow with a finger before bopping her nose lightly. Relena laughed at the childish show of affection. Relena took his hands in hers and kissed the fingertips, marveling at dark roughness of it compared to her pale, slim (and oily) ones.

Heero kissed the palm of her hand before burying his head in her neck and hair, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo and lotion.

Strawberries.

He held her tight to him, Relena wrapped her arms around him and smiled softly.

She smiled at the strength she felt in corded muscles of his arms.

She smiled at the softness of his skin.

She smiled at the gentleness of his embrace.

And she smiled at sweet little boy who held her.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and week later Wufei announced the approach of land.

Heero watched as land loomed closer and closer, his hand firmly around Relena's. She was standing near the window watching the land come closer too, the look on her face unintelligible. Heero squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. She smiled back at him but he saw the fear and apprehension in her eyes.

"I'll stay with you until I see you securely in the arms of your brother and his wife" he promised to her quietly.

She sighed and tightened her hold on his hand, the fear somewhat lessened in her eyes.

Quatre sighed and looked up at Trowa who was gently staring down at him. Trowa wrapped his arms more securely around the smaller boy loving the way his smooth skin felt under his hands. Quatre's hard muscles bunched and relaxed as he turned to face Trowa.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, his large crystal blue eyes welling up with tears.

Trowa smiled softly and kissed his lips "I know. So am I" his green eyes growing misty and the smile fading.

Quatre buried his blond head into the crook of Trowa's neck and wrapped his bare arms tighter around Trowa's shoulders.

The larger man sighed and brushed his hand down the smooth skin of his lover's back. He really was going to miss him…

They lay in silence interrupted only when Wufei announced that land was looming.

Relena changed into a suit that the crew had stolen ages ago but never used for lack of occasion and smoothed out the wrinkles. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror she sighed 'Here I go again… always pretending…'

From Heero's place seated on her bed he frowned "What's wrong?"

Relena smiled softly at him "Nothing… I'm fine."

He took her hand and kissed it softly wondering if her lips were as soft as the skin on her hand. Probably. He tore his gaze from her lips and gave her small smile, his face still slightly unused to it.

"I'll protect you," he said matter-of-factly.

Relena sighed and looked him in the eyes, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "I'm stronger then I look. I will be able to protect you" he said slightly offended.

She looked down at her hands, the uncertainty in her eyes was not in his ability to protect her, it was in his ability to remember her after she'd left.


	10. chapter 9

Top of Form 1

Anime » Gundam Wing/AC » **Pirates in Name**

B s : A A A

Author: winterslegend

Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance - Reviews: 29 - Published: 12-10-04 - Updated: 12-25-04

id:2166319

Bottom of Form 1

A knock on the door drew Quatre's attention away from the bag he was packing. The young blond gave sigh but a small smile played on his lips as he went to open the door.

"Trowa. I already sai- Relena?" he said looking down at the small red head.

A hesistant smile formed on her pink lips "Hey. Can... can I talk to you?"

Quatre nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"Relena... what's wrong?" he asked taking her arm.

She sat on the bed and looked up at him "Quatre... I want you to stay here. With Trowa. I'll be safe with Milliardo and... you'll be happier here. With him."

Quatre shook his head "Relena. My first obligation is to you... I can't just leave you alone."

Relena took his hands in her own "Quatre. I know you love me and I know you would never desert me but... consider yourself out of my debt. You're fired."

A smile came onto her face "You can stay here now."

Quatre took her into his arms "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded "One of us has to be free."

A throat cleared "Relena."

They looked up and saw Heero standing in the doorway "Is it time to go?"

The brunette nodded "Yes."

Quatre kissed her on the forehead once "We'll see eachother again. I promise. Now go before that guy over there has to drag you out."

Relena waved at the few people that stood on the dock seeing her depart. She wound her arms around Heero's waist and rested her head on his strong back.

"Let's go," she said quietly.

The motorcycle came to life under her and soon they were speeding down the streets of Sirendan. Buildings whizzed by before her eyes but she saw none of it. She should have been happy but frankly, she felt as if she had left her heart behind.

Almost too soon Heero said the words she dreaded "Relena... we're here."

She looked up and before her eyes was large cast iron gates, beyond that was a large lawn and then, nearly hidden by trees, was a beautiful stone mansion.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be."

It was easy to get in to the mansion since Milliardo had given Relena all his access codes and had inputted her into the main databases so she was easy to identify to the guards.

Once inside it was only a hop skip away to Milliardo's main study where they were supposed to meet.

But they weren't inside the study. His desk was empty.

Relena frowned and looked over at Heero who accompanied her.

"The servants are gone too," he said.

Relena scratched her head "They said they'd meet me here."

Heero went up to the desk and saw a single note on the desk addressed to Relena.

"Relena… I think it's from your brother," he said handing it to her.

She took it and froze, she knew that writing, she'd seen it many times. The way the 'R' and 'l' in her name was flourished. The arch of the 'a.'

"It's from Trieze…" she whispered, nearly tangible fear laced her voice.

With shaky hands she opened the letter and nearly cried. It read:

_Relena_

_That was a very bad thing you and your brother planned. You really should be more careful but I'm willing to overlook this little folly. Come back to me my dear. Marry me, be my wife and your brother and his little wife will be let go._

_Love your caring and devoted fiancé, Trieze._

_PS: Noin is having a boy._

Relena dropped to her knees and cried out in anguish. Could she never escape him! He wouldn't just leave her be! Why? Why her? She cried and crumpled the note. Noin was pregnant too… oh God…

Heero ran to her side and read the note in a glance.

'Dear God' he thought.

"Relena. Come on. We're getting back onto the ship," he hauled her up and half carried her out of the house and back onto his motorcycle.

Back on Merion Heero rubbed her shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting way as he related to Wufei what had happened.

Wufei listened patiently and patted her on her shoulder stiffly, not knowing what to do with crying women. Thankfully for both Heero and Wufei, Quatre and Hilde took her away to her room.

Wufei sighed and rubbed his face "Do we help her?"

Trowa nodded thinking about Quatre, he had to help Relena for his sake.

Duo nodded too, Relena was his friend, he couldn't not help her.

Heero looked at Wufei in eyes, their Captain was still skeptical "The agreement was to deliver her to her brother, not to her brothers home. We haven't even finished our mission."

Wufei smirked, Heero was right of course, that's why he was his second, 'Are you sure it's the mission that's driving you this time my old friend?'

"What else do we have to do?" Dorothy said flicking her long blond hair over her shoulder.

Wufei nodded, the decision was final "Get ready the ship. We're going back!"

Heero nodded and stood to tell Relena what had happened.

Heero sat with Relena in her room. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her "We're going after your family Relena. We'll make sure they're safe. We won't give up," he said.

Relena looked at him "I know. Thank you…"

Quatre watched from his spot across the room. Anger clouded his vision. His hate for Trieze grew ten-fold with every tear that fell down her cheek.

'Trieze will pay!' he swore.

Duo gave her a carton of chocolate ice cream and spoon "Here. This'll make you feel better."

Relena sobbed "I don't think this is an ice cream carton remedy kind of hurt Duo but thank you anyways."

Hilde rubbed her back "Your brother is tough. Don't worry about them. They'll get through it."

Relena nodded and looked up at Duo and saw the ice cream again.

"Give me that" she said taking the carton and spoon.

Heero raised an eyebrow and Duo just shrugged "I'm not sure why but it works."

Relena sniffed as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth "What does he want from me? Why me?"

Hilde rested her forehead in Relena's hair and sighed "We don't know Relena. But we'll get them back and we'll fight as hard as we can to keep him from you."


End file.
